beyouworldfandomcom-20200213-history
General -- beYou HUD
What is the beYou HUD? A heads-up display (HUD) is a two-dimensional user interface element that controls inworld elements, such as your avatar or animations. A HUD typically consists of a control panel with buttons that do certain things, you activate it by adding or wearing it as you would an article of clothing. Click here for more information on HUDs in Second Life. The beYou HUD basically displays your account Stats inworld in 2 different ways. You can also see these Stats displayed on your profile page on the beYou World Website. The HUD has a few other options to it currently that we will list below. You can see your stats displayed in a Percent (%) format as shown above or you can click the right blue arrow button to toggle to a progress bar version. You can toggle back and forth between the 2 types of display using the same right blue arrow button or you can use the left blue arrow button to close both displays and see only the main circle section of the HUD. The blue profile button on the lower right of the HUD when clicked will open up your beYou Profile page on the beYou World Website. The round circle Stat icon buttons do not do anything currently but this might be changed in future versions. The gear button on the HUD when clicked will give you a menu with the following options: * Redelivery -- This option will open up your Caspervend redelivery page where you can redeliver any copyable items that you have purchased from beYou. Pressing Control + F on your keyboard will allow you to type in a keyword on the bottom of the page to search for a specific item. * Reset HUD -- This option allows you to reset the scripts inside your HUD, if you find your HUD is not displaying updated stats or in general not working properly you can use this option to reset it. *If this still does not correct the issue, please deliver yourself a new HUD from the beYou Website. * Resize -- This option allows you to resize the HUD. * Update -- This option allows you to check that the HUD you are wearing is the most up to date version and will deliver a current HUD if it is not. Outdated or Older versions of the HUD will tell you they should no longer be used or detached if you wear/add them. Attempting to wear more then one beYou HUD at the same time can cause your account to get automatically banned and you would have to submit a Support Ticket to get unbanned from the system. Why do I need to wear the beYou HUD? When you have the beYou HUD attached, you are considered as active in the system. You will get some helpful messages from the system such as if the system is having issues, when a Staff member gives you assets or stats, Support Ticket comments, messages about illnesses and much more. Your HUD is how the system communicates with you inworld. Shown below are some examples of other important reasons to keep your HUD on as much as possible. * LEP and Stats -- You cannot earn LEP or get boosts from some items without having your HUD on. * Farming Requirements -- You cannot farm on a beYou Soil without your HUD on. * Crafting Requirements -- Several Crafting Stations cannot be used without your HUD on. __FORCETOC__ Category:General Category:Account